HEARTBEAT Walkthrough Bad Endings
This section will deal exclusively with the various Bad Ends of HEARBEAT. There are four in total, labeled A, B, C, and D. As noted before, none of these endings are necessary to obtain the True Ending, and they do not provide either items or Cheevos. However, if you do see one of these Bad Ends, the game will not be over. Instead, you will be given the chance to go back to a point prior to the End that will allow you to avoid it. The specific return point differs for each Ending, and is noted below. Additionally, after you are taken back, you retain any levels or items you gained previously, to make things even easier to return to the main path. With that in mind, note that these are purely story beats that take the narrative of HEARTBEAT down some dark roads. Continue at your own risk. Ending A To obtain this Bad End, you will progress all the way to the end of Part 24 of the guide as normal, making sure to have the Bagua Mirror. Progress through the events as normal, and when the Queen attempts to possess Eve she will be repelled by the Bagua Mirror. You will then fight Caesar’s First Phase, as before. However, during the Second Phase of the battle, instead of sparing Caesar, kill him. This will trigger the Ending. After you kill Caesar, Rex will run to him just as he disappears into nothing but shards. She rails against Eve for failing to save her father, when suddenly a dark force emerges from Caesar’s shards. She attempts to attack Kon, but Klein intervenes. The Queen’s power works its way through Klein, only to have it severed once and for all by Nyx. Klein loses and arm, but the Queen is likewise vanquished. Of course, Rex and Kon are devastated by this outcome. Both of them feel betrayed by Eve, and Rex flees. Kon, on the other hand, realizes that it was a mistake to trust humans, who she now blames for all her woes. She sits on the throne as the true Heir, and vows to fulfill the desires of her parents. She bids a sorrowful farewell to Eve, Rain, and all of Outset. Back in Snowver, Eve delivers the bad news to Rain, who thrusts Eve out and tells her never to return. At the end of this scene, you are asked if you wish to wake from this nightmare. Say “Yes”, and you will be returned to the Throne Room and given the chance to fight Caesar again. Ending B To obtain this you will need to have progressed all the way through Part 24 of the guide with one exception: You chose not to speak with Choi one last time before leaving, and failed to obtain the Bagua Mirror. If that is the case, progress into the Throne Room as normal, where you will see Caesar fallen to the ground. The Queen, who is still possessing his body, will recognize Eve’s lineage and say she has a plan. Her Soul will emerge from Caesar’s body and fly into Eve. Afterwards, Eve is taken to a spectral version of the Throne Room, where the Queen berates her as a weak and denounces her Mogs as liars. Eventually, Eve succumbs to the Queen’s words, and Queen Han fully possesses Eve’s body. She quickly begins her rampage by crushing Caesar’s core, reducing him to nothing but fragments. Nyx attempts to intervene, but is likewise crushed by the Queen’s power. The Queen attempts to persuade her daughter Kon to join her, but Kon refuses. Then, Klein, Rex, and Kon stand to face her and stop her rampage. The subsequent boss battle is possible to win, and there is even some benefit to doing so, since victory lets you keep the experience you gain to be used after you are kicked back after the Bad End. However, victory or defeat, Han is unphased. After the battle, Han once more attempts to convince Rex and Kon to join her. But when they refuse, she has them taken away, never to return. As for Klein, she is thrown into a cell as Nyx was before her, to rot out the rest of her days in sorrow. After the ending scene, you are asked if you want to wake from this nightmare. Say “Yes”, and you will be returned to Eve’s house in Outset and given the chance to return to Choi and obtain the Bagua Mirror and get the True End. Endings C & D In order to initiate these Endings, simply don’t go find Klein when given the chance to in Part 23 of the Guide. Instead, follow Rex and Nyx into the castle. When you enter, you will see Rex and Nyx run off, but Eve will hesitate. She will feel a strange presence, and suddenly, a figure will appear. It’s Klein, but twisted by Yorshk’s influence. Before Eve and intervene, she will kill Kon, then attack. You will be thrust into battle with the twisted Klein, at which point you have two options: Defeat her or lost to her. If you defeat her you will access Ending C, if you lose you will get Ending D. In Ending C, Eve will lose the will to go on after having struck down her friend, and the guards will surround and capture you. After the Bad End, choose to wake from this nightmare and you will be given the chance to return to the point just before you entered the castle to try again. In Ending D, Klein strikes down Eve, and Yorshk appears to claim all of her enemies in one fell swoop. The scene finishes with Klein... becoming “one” with Eve, once and for all, which is better left unseen. You are then allowed to return to the gate and prevent this nightmare from ever happening. True End Now, with the darkness past, head towards the light and the True End.